


Just a kid - winteriron

by LoviNek



Series: Writing prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barness feels, Bucky as the asset, Bucky remembering one of his mission, Objectification, The asset is not a human, Tony Stark is understanding, planned assasination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: Prompt:Dialogue kickstarter:"Do we have a lock on the target?""yes sir, we have a lock. But, sir-""Prepare to fire on my orders.""Sir, is this... He's just a kid.""Are you questioning my orders, soldier?""No sir. Sir, requesting more details about the target, sir.""..."**********Bucky remembers one of his mission as the Asset and comes clean to Tony.





	Just a kid - winteriron

**Author's Note:**

> Starting small writing prompts, so I can jump back to writing. I miss it, even if I am lazy as hell.
> 
> Not beta readed, just written and posted, so if there is any mistakes, sorry for it. English is not my native language.

“Do we have a lock on the target?”

Asset looked through the spyglass on the top of his riffle. Its eyes found the target, brown locks, too big eyes in young face, round cheeks.

“Do we have a lock, soldier?”

“Yes sir, we have a lock.” Asset said, still watching the target sitting silently under tree, fat tears slipping from his eyes down his cheeks, skinny body shaking from sobs. It could guess the sobs were silent, target was scared of making sounds, eyes darting around like he was watching out for someone to come. “But, sir-”

“Prepare to fire on my order.”

“Sir, is this...” he stopped suddenly, fear clamping his throat shut. It shouldn't be questioning the orders, but something in this situation made it stop and _think for one goddam moment!_ “He's just a kid.”

“Are you questioning my orders, soldier?” came a bark, a promise of punishment and Asset knew how much it will regret doing it, stepping out of the line, not complying like its conditioning tought it. The handler looked angry, glaring at it so hard, Asset didn't even need to look to know it. It could feel it at the back of his head. But it started thinking now and couldn't just stop.

“No, sir.” it stated, trying to placate the handler, but it still didn't felt good in its stomach. There still was something horribly wrong in this situation making it sick to the stomach. _Malfunctioning_ came through his mind, knowing it needed to report it. But nor before this boy gonna be left alone. “Sir, requesting more details about the target, sir.”

“...” now, as it looked at the handler, it knew in how much trouble it was. _Chair_. That what was waiting for him. He failed mission without even starting it, disappointment made it want to curl in itself and it would, if it wouldn't be anything else than weapon that was malfunctioning. It may look like human, but it wasn't. “Pick up your weapon and go back to van. You need to get looked over.”

It was an order it could follow instantly, leaving sobbing boy still under three. It wasn't long before it put the riffle back in the casket and walked back to van, hearing its handler talk in the background.

“No, that idiot didn't kill Stark. Started questioning the orders. Need instant wipe. Leaving right now.”

 _The boy is safe._ It smiled under the muzzle and sat in the back of the van, feeling something warm and good bloom in his chest. Not for long, just until the punishment and chair, but still. Almost like proud in its own actions.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I had an order to kill you.” Bucky said as he looked at Tony across the workshop. “You were young, sobbing under the tree. Had riffle pointed at your head.”

“And why you didn't?” Tony asked, curiosity shining in his eyes as he tilted his head to the side, eyes focused on him. The same eyes, big and alive and so brown.

“It didn't... didn't feel right. Started asking questions. They took me back to wipe instantly. They didn't try to do it again, just ordered assassination of your parents few years later.”

Tony blinked slowly, before looking at Bucky again. He nodded his head, before turning his back to him. “Thank you for telling me.” he said quietly, before returning to his work, leaving Bucky to watch him, just like he always did when Bucky was in workshop.

 


End file.
